


Part 1

by aloneandsleepless



Series: Flip Chronicles [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, F/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: **This is part of the Flip Chronicles, a glimpse of a life with our beloved detective written in little blurbs**
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Black!Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Series: Flip Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156991
Kudos: 4





	Part 1

He kisses me deep and slow, and makes me lay on the mattress. I’m already naked on the bed, when he goes to the bedside table, with a mischievous grin on his face, and takes a tie off the drawer. He blindfolds me carefully, caressing my hair and whispering words of love. I lay on my back, my legs all spread out for him, my whole body shivering and my pussy wet just by hearing his voice close to my ear.

Suddenly I feel his hand grabbing mine and the cold metal of the handcuffs around my wrist. He cuffs me to the headboard, and I can feel him reaching for my other arm to do the same. I rub my thighs together to try to get some relief, and I feel him leaning down, close to my ear. He licks my earlobe and tells me not to move. I shudder, I want him so much. I beg him to fuck me, but he just chuckles and runs his fingers through my leg softly, barely touching me, making me crazy.

He reaches for my left ankle and ties it on the edge of the bed with a piece of rope, doing the same with the other one. I am dripping for him, my cunt is already clenching around nothing, which makes him hum in satisfaction.

My body shivers, claiming for his touch, missing his warm breath, begging to be filled with his cock.

I can hear his heavy breathing, and I can tell he’s as affected as I am. The sound of his zipper being opened reaches my ears, and it’s followed by the fast slaps of his hand against his skin, while he fails to suppress his moans.

He’s getting himself off, fisting his cock hard and fast to the sight of me, sprawled in his bed, dripping on the sheets, leaving wet marks that will be difficult to be cleaned. My nipples are hard, my body shivers strongly, eagerly waiting for him to ravish me.

Suddenly the sounds of him touching himself stop and I hear his heavy footsteps beside me. He runs his big calloused hand through my right arm, to my breasts, and takes my nipple between his fingers. I can’t help but arch my back off the mattress, leaning to his touch, trying to close my legs to get some friction. But I can’t, and it’s overwhelming. I want to touch his wide chest, I want to wrap my legs around his waist while he pounds me hard. I beg him for more. Please, more.

"Please, what?" He waits for my answer, his fingers still squeezing my nipples hard.

"Please, detective."

I feel his mouth on mine, and I kiss him fervently, biting his lower lip, aching for him. He lets out a groan and I can feel him grinding against my boob, rubbing his cock in my skin.

He lets go, and I can hear him getting rid of his clothes. The mattress shifts a bit when he gets on the bed, straddling me. He leans down and begins to pepper me with his kisses, all over my neck, my breasts, and he takes my nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking each one at a time. My loud moans fill the room, no longer being able to be quiet.

He kisses my belly, squeezes it, as he praises and tells me how beautiful I am, how he had always thought about fucking me like this. I surrender myself to all the sensations of helplessness, of lust, of love. My whole body feels numb, trembling under him.

I can feel his fingers going down, getting closer and closer to my cunt, while his lips and tongue ravish my nipples. I open my legs wide for him, silently begging for his thick fingers inside me. As if he reads my mind, he plays between my folds, spreading my slick around them, and slides two fingers at once inside my pussy. I groan like an animal, the feelings are too hard to handle. I begin to roll my hips around his hand, going up and down, my wrists getting bruised from the effort I make to try to be free.

He moans and quickens his pace, fucking me hard with his fingers. I can hear him whispering filthy words, but I’m too high to pay attention to them, my whole body crumbling with pleasure. He is back stroking his cock, and I can feel a drop of pre cum on my belly.

"Please, detective."

"What do you want, gorgeous? Tell me and I’ll give you."

"Your cock inside me, please."

He takes his fingers out of my cunt, and I feel the weight of his body over me. His takes my lips in his, kissing me deeply, while he rubs the tip of his cock in my folds, teasing me even more. I feel tears pooling in my eyes, my arousal being too much for me.

Then I feel his big fat cock inside me in one thrust of his hips. He growls loudly, and this makes me go feral. I close my eyes, and lean my head back against the pillow.

He begins to fuck me, hard, fast, in an animalistic way that drives me insane. His big cock hits me deep, as I spread my legs even wider, surrendered to him.

I can feel the orgasm taking over me, I can’t last longer after so much stimulation, and my pussy clenches tight around his dick. I can’t help but scream his name, moaning loud, tears of joy coming down my face.

He keeps thrusting, searching for his own release, and he comes right after, groaning and cursing in my ear, his hands gripping my hair tight.

For some moments all I can hear is our heavy breathing, us slowly coming down of our highs. I can feel his heart beating fast, and his cock twitches as he spills his last drops of cum inside me.

He takes my blindfold off, and I blink my eyes fast as they adjust to the light. First thing I see is him, staring at me tenderly, and he smiles. Feels like heaven.

He kisses me, slowly this time, our lips savoring each other. He makes sure I’m okay, that I’m not hurt.

"No, this was amazing."

"You are amazing."

He takes the cuffs off me, one by one, kissing my bruised wrists, with a worried look in his face. Next are the ropes, carefully untied and discarded on the floor.

I feel sore, my legs and arms are numb, but I don’t mind. He lies beside me and pulls me close to his chest, petting my hair. I’ve never felt so protected, so loved.

I wrap my arm around his waist, while he lights a cigarette.

"You know what, gorgeous? I think I love you."

"Oh, really, detective? You better."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!   
> @aloneandsleepless or @justflipz


End file.
